


澄羡/二次别离

by nipeu



Category: maydream
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, modern paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 现代paro，兵荒马乱的青春与爱，病态羡





	澄羡/二次别离

“我最近看了个电影，虽然很俗套，不过里面有个情节还蛮有趣的。”  
“如果有平行时空的存在的话，未来的你是不是有可能被过去的你改变呢？”  
“说重点。”  
“你看啊，过去的你做了什么事情，比如说，爱上了不该爱的人，而这本不该是未来的你所拥有的记忆，偏偏因为时空的交叠，未来的你拥有了这份记忆，不过却没了相应的情感……”  
“你说，他还会爱那个人吗？如果他不爱了，那不是太可怜了吗。”  
“谁可怜，他还是那个人？我看他原本的爱人也蛮可怜的。”  
“哎呀，怎么能这么说——”  
“明明就是这份被埋葬的爱情可怜。”  
“搞不懂你。”  
“我不要你懂我，江澄。”  
魏无羡笑着说，  
“我只要你爱我。”

江澄生日这天，魏无羡在外市实习，忙得脚不沾地，连电话都没来一个。  
江厌离抬起手腕看了看，笑说：“时间也不早了，阿澄，你去睡，我等就是。”  
桌上的菜都凉了，蛋糕还剩了一多半，蜡烛也被拿了下来，丢在一旁的纸质碟子里。红色的腊裹着腻白的奶油，瞧着有点喜庆的凄凉。  
父母早就去睡了，只有江厌离还陪着他等。她明天还有case，事务所的竞争压力也大，江澄是不好意思让姐姐熬夜的。  
他终究推说着让江厌离回了房间休息，自己又坐下来盯着那一碟子熄了的蜡烛看。  
闲敲棋子落灯花。  
脑海中蓦然浮现这半句诗，他脸上一暖，接着嘲笑自己怎跟魏无羡这个文科生一样伤春悲秋了。  
他留下来等自然是有私心的。这私心江厌离晓得，父母大约也猜到了几分。可大家都揣着明白装糊涂，他们也从不明着表现出来。  
但今天……江澄和魏无羡从小一起长大，好的时候同穿一条裤子，恨的时候也直接上手，打到彼此挂了彩也不是没有的。可从来，他们的生日都是一起过的。  
只因他们的日子离得近，两家父母还都在时，便撺掇着不懂事的孩子们一起过，美名其曰可以同时吃两个蛋糕——其实是图省事只买了一个。后来魏家父母出了车祸，作为好友和邻居，他父母亲便时常关照这个可怜的孩子，几乎是当半个儿子养，生日自然也一起过了。  
只是江澄那时已经懂事了，自然没小时候那么好哄，经常抱怨为何自己的生日要提前过。  
他姐姐早熟，便悄悄同他讲：“阿羡的爸爸妈妈不在了，我们要让着他点。”  
江澄更不依了，小孩子嘛，哪里懂这些，他是觉得魏无羡可怜，可凭什么要牺牲自己应有的？  
于是等到魏无羡来了，他就总是给人使绊子，魏无羡那时候才多大，可却一下子就察觉到了江澄莫名敌意的来源。  
他那时候经常借宿在江家，江叔叔干脆把江澄的单人床升级成了双层床。到了晚上，江澄都快睡了，突然从下面探出一个脑袋。  
魏无羡一双澄亮的眼睛在夜晚也很是醒目。江澄那点子睡意一下子就飞了，吓得结巴：“你，你干嘛？”  
他做贼心虚，总以为魏无羡是来报复自己白天的小心眼来了，气势上就弱了三分。谁成想魏无羡比了比“嘘”，紧接着手脚麻利地爬上了江澄的床，钻进了他的被窝里。  
江澄一动不敢动，魏无羡却怕冷似的贴了过来，温热柔软的身体紧靠着他。  
“江澄，我不要过我的生日了，你别讨厌我。”  
他抱着江澄手臂软软地说。  
江澄顿时就舒坦了，然后开始感到一点羞愧，半天后道：“我，我也不是那个意思啦……”  
魏无羡却已经睡了。软软的黑色碎发垂下来，长长的睫毛静静覆盖住那双明亮的眼睛。他倚着江澄，仿佛睡得很安稳。  
后来江家父母便总是隔一年给其中一个人过生日，今年恰好轮到江澄。  
时针又转了一格，江澄正无聊地点了根蜡烛，看它热烈地燃烧着自己，玄关处传来开门的声响。  
等了一晚上的人带着深夜的寒气进来，亲了他脸颊一下：“生日快乐。”  
江澄笑了：“先去洗个澡。”  
来人蹑手蹑脚地去了，江澄就手收拾了一下桌面，只切了块蛋糕拿到房间去。  
没过多久，魏无羡洗完澡穿着件大码T恤走了进来。抬眼一看，江澄穿着整齐，端正地坐在床头，对他拍了拍大腿。  
他听话地坐到江澄腿上，毫不客气地张开嘴等待投喂。  
江澄就一边喂他吃蛋糕一边问：“请假还顺利？”  
魏无羡赶了最后一班高铁回来，饿的不行，一边狼吞虎咽一边含糊着回答：“别提了，我老板那人你又不是不知道，恨不得把我掰成两半使，这半天的假她都不给，后来还是我说白给她打杂半个月才成。”  
实习期的苦水总是倒不完的，他这边滔滔不绝，江澄喂得也快，眼看着蛋糕就被解决掉了。  
江澄把嘴唇印在魏无羡的耳根处，轻轻呵了口气，打断了他的诉苦：“……想我吗？”  
他眼见着那块透白的肌骨浮上薄红，一个带着奶油香甜的吻就寻了上来。  
魏无羡的嘴唇冰凉柔软，含住他的轻轻舔了舔，江澄就宽容地松开了齿关，任由那条火热灵巧的舌进来搜刮他的。  
“想，我好想你江澄……”魏无羡含住江澄的舌头吮吸，有来不及咽下的涎水就流了出来，仍不忘表达自己炽热的想念。  
江澄轻笑了一声，趴在他身上的魏无羡就感觉到了男人胸膛的震动。下一秒江澄的回应就如同狂风骤雨一般席卷了他。  
魏无羡跟他身高相仿，可上了大学后就疏于锻炼，反倒是江澄，天天在工地上实践搬砖，身板结实，还练出了几块腹肌。这个漫长而缠绵的湿吻结束后，魏无羡整个人蜷在江澄怀里，低低喘着气，江澄却还很有余力地顺着他宽松的衣服往里摸。  
“怎么又瘦了。”江澄有点不满。  
“……你顶到我了，江澄。”魏无羡回过神来，感到身下人的硬热后扭了扭屁股调侃，立马换来了江澄的一巴掌。  
手指贴上绵软的臀肉，却像被海绵吸住了一样。江澄揉捏把玩着这人身上唯一有点肉的地方，低声道：“别闹，爸妈都睡了。”  
魏无羡无辜地点点头，随后却贴上来含着江澄的耳坠道：“可是我好想要，我好想你，江澄，好想要你……干我。”  
被引诱的男人喉结滚动，声音嘶哑：“魏无羡，骚死你算了。”  
过了一会他又道：“穿件衣服，去你那儿。”  
魏无羡就得逞地笑起来，含着水雾的桃花眼狡黠透亮，十足十像只偷腥的狐狸。  
江澄无奈，却心知肚明自己早就对魏无羡束手无策。这种妥协从什么时候开始的呢，他也记不清了。

魏无羡极怕狗是幼时留下的阴影，人总是对自己小时候留下的恐惧格外印象深刻的。后来父母去世，他又开始怕黑。  
江澄对此很鄙夷，作为一名爱狗人士特别不能理解有人怕狗。耐不住魏无羡会撒娇会缠人，弄得江父被哄的要把他的爱犬送回乡下。  
江澄这下炸了毛，一连好几天没跟魏无羡说话。  
可某人自打上次跟他一起挤了一晚后就赖上了，江澄嫌弃也不管用，经常自己一觉醒来身边就多了个人。江澄很不高兴，就打算教训教训他。  
这天来江家借宿，魏无羡又熟门熟路地爬上了江澄的床。他刚要躺下，却正对上了一双碧绿的招子还有一张血盆大口。  
“汪汪，汪汪汪！哈哈，怕了吧！”江澄举着仿真的狗狗玩偶叫了半天，却听不见自己预想中的哀嚎，于是纳闷地看过去。  
魏无羡的身体小小地蜷成一团，微微发着抖，却一点声音都没有。江澄有点慌，忙拨开他捂着脸的胳膊：“喂，魏无羡，你——”  
他吃痛地闷哼一声，低头看到魏无羡死死咬住了他的胳膊。那狠厉的劲儿，简直不像个小孩子，江澄有点发毛，正要发火却对上了魏无羡抬起的眼。  
那双往日澄澈明亮的眼睛此时盛满了眼泪，正无声地往下掉，大颗大颗地。魏无羡一向爱笑活泼，虽然长得漂亮却不女气，这样无声落泪的模样，却很柔弱。魏无羡就这样瞪着通红的眼一眨不眨地盯着他。  
江澄那一刻突然就意识到自己错了。  
他手足无措地道歉：“对不起啊，我不是故意惹你哭的。对不起……”他越说声音越小，自己也觉得滚蛋得很。  
魏无羡听了这话像是恢复了点理智，松开了嘴巴。泪水却像断了线的风筝，止也止不住，偏偏他本人一副面无表情冷冷盯着江澄瞧，就很诡异。  
江澄急的满头大汗：“魏无羡，那个，你没事吧？我以后保证不会这样了，那个，我以后肯定帮你挡狗！不帮你我就是小狗！”  
魏无羡终于被逗笑了，却还是带着浓浓鼻音纠正他：“不是小狗，是猪！”  
“好好好，我是猪行了吧。”江澄破罐子破摔挥了挥手，胳膊上却传来刺痛感，疼的他呲牙咧嘴。  
一看，两行深深的牙印陷在江澄的手臂上，其中有一道还带了血痕——魏无羡有一对可爱的虎牙。  
魏无羡也有点不好意思，凑过去给他吹了吹，冷不防一颗眼泪掉在了伤口上。  
这一下子是疼得狠了，江澄嗷的一嗓子，叫得跟杀猪一样。过了一会江枫眠和虞紫鸢急匆匆赶来开了灯。  
江澄还算有良心——主要还是怕供出实情被打，说伤口是自己磕的，夫妻俩一眼看过去就知道是真是假，江枫眠作为人民警察是觉得无所谓，男孩子嘛，小打小闹难免。  
虞紫鸢一个教育工作者直觉有点不对，却也说不上来，只能皱着眉给儿子消毒包扎，却只见自家儿子和邻居家小孩儿偷着交换了一个眼神。  
她看了看魏无羡通红的眼，到底没问发生了什么。  
事件最终以江澄成了魏无羡的御用赶狗师傅告终。  
江枫眠对此乐见其成，俩孩子关系好就行。江厌离也开心，两个乖巧的弟弟可省事多了。虞紫鸢心里始终觉得哪里不对，面上却照旧，摆出老师的威严架势敦促家里仨孩子学习。  
这会，本应该熟睡的夫妻俩都清醒着，听着房门开了关，过了一会又重复一遍，心里都有些不是滋味。  
江枫眠道：“魏无羡是个好孩子，可惜了……”  
虞紫鸢说话向来噎人：“怎么可惜？可惜他不是个姑娘，正好做你老江家的媳妇？”  
江枫眠叹了口气：“我不是那个意思，行了，早点睡吧。”  
话这样说，夫妻俩却都失眠了。  
虞老师早上起来做饭，见餐桌上剩着一只燃尽的蜡烛，红色的蜡油像一滩污血堆在棉线周围，惨烈极了。  
魏无羡这人，看着天不怕地不怕的乐观，可外表的坚强就像冷了的蜡，内里只剩一根细软的棉线撑着，叫火一燃就着了。  
江澄愿意成为那根棉线，冒着被燃尽的危险，可做父母的不能眼睁睁看着这两个孩子越陷越深。  
她想着江枫眠那句话，默默叹了一声。

魏无羡的家就在另一个单元，他父母走得早，他又怕黑，时常住在江家，故而这偌大的屋子竟没什么居住的气息，泛着一股老房子的霉味。  
江澄有点洁癖，就一边解魏无羡的扣子一边抱怨：“你就不能打扫打扫吗？”  
魏无羡满不在意地一笑：“这不也挺干净的吗？再说我平时住校又不回来，打个炮还挑什么。”他按住江澄慢腾腾的手，一把扯开了衬衫，扣子雨点般蹦了一地，继而亲了上去，一边啃咬着江澄的喉结，一边用自己赤裸的身体蹭着他。  
江澄叫他噎了一句，身上也挂了一具活色生香的肉体，终于不再纠结了，转而专心做爱。  
魏无羡已经去实习了快两个月，就回来拿了一次行李，不仅他想，江澄也快想疯了。他们自从搞上床后，年少贪欢，大学城外的小旅馆一个礼拜起码去一次的。这样漫长的别离，他们都很不适应。  
魏无羡给他口了一次，自己被按在沙发上插射了一次，两人都没尽兴。魏无羡就爬到他身上，自己坐了下去，江澄那玩意个头不小，这个姿势又进入地格外深，哪怕是被干开的后穴接纳起来也有点困难。他深呼一口气，接着缓缓摇晃起腰来，很快就找到了G点的位置。他的前列腺比较浅，很容易就戳到了，魏无羡不满足于只用肉棒蹭过去，偏偏要自己抬起腰来，让硕大的龟头又准又狠地操到那一点凸起上。他很快就干得自己面色潮红、淋漓多汁，前面那根刚射过的玩意也颤巍巍地翘了起来，随着他的动作晃悠着，画面色情的像拍钙片。江澄被骑着当成按摩棒用，看得口干舌燥，过了会就把上了魏无羡的细腰，大力往上顶弄着。没一会儿，魏无羡就被干的修长双腿夹住江澄的腰不住哭叫，呻吟声一浪高过一浪。  
魏无羡这人有股隐藏的疯劲儿，做爱的时候体现的淋漓尽致，不缠着江澄榨到最后一注精液誓不罢休。以江澄的体力，经常会一不小心做过头把魏无羡弄得一塌糊涂，失禁play都玩过不止一次。后来他就总是控制着，结果魏无羡就问他是不是有别的小妖精了。江澄哭笑不得，回道，上哪儿找比你还骚的？魏无羡就开心了，搂着他求亲亲摸摸再插一插。  
甜蜜的劲儿过了，有时候江澄也觉得，魏无羡这样挺不对劲的。  
他沉下来又细想，这种不对好像已经持续很长时间了。  
这种名为魏无羡的精神毒品，慢慢地、一点一点侵染了他的全部，他的生活、家庭、爱欲和未来。而他很不幸的，成了一名瘾君子。

他们上高二时，从来形影不离的两人分到了不同的班级。  
江澄去了理科班，魏无羡去了文科班。明明是一个年级，却隔着一整栋教学楼。  
虽然还是一起上下学，可高中学业重，除了上课的时间外，也没有时间给他们交流太多。  
于是有天晚上，魏无羡就看到江澄跟一个女生有说有笑地走了出来。  
那女生说不上十分漂亮，气质却很清透温柔，留着及肩黑发，是那种校园剧里会有的美好角色。而江澄个高腿长，长得也俊，细眉一挑就很有味道。单看外表，真是郎才女貌。  
江澄看上去也跟她相处得不错，直到走到魏无羡跟前都带着笑意。  
“走吧。”江澄随口叫了一句，却发现魏无羡始终在原地不动弹。  
“怎么啦？”  
魏无羡就抬起头来，露出一个毫无阴霾的笑容：“江澄，我好看吗？”  
江澄正想说你臭美什么呢，却见夜色下，那双愈加多情的桃花目流转顾盼之间，很是动人。他怔了一下，突然觉得那张从小看到大的脸有了别样的光华。  
“大男人好看有什么用啊，走了走了。”  
他这样说着，脸却有些热。  
人来人往的校门口，他们走着这段不知走过多少次的路，沉默第一次有了别的意义。  
打那之后，本来亲密无间的兄弟俩好像突然就有了隔阂。已经上了大学的江厌离暑假回来，发现两人间若有若无的疏离便说，他们这是迟来的青春叛逆期。  
这话一语成瀣。  
原来活泼乖巧的少年消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是一个嚣张叛逆的魏无羡。  
他开始频频逃课，打了耳钉，刻了纹身，频繁地交女朋友，所有坏学生该做的，样样不落。江澄一开始懒得理，没想到这家伙变本加厉，几乎到了要被退学的地步。  
江澄好不容易堵到他，还是在一间酒吧里。  
里面正在开一个rapper的live，魏无羡混迹在衣着暴露的男女当中，披着件校服外套显眼极了。  
江澄气红了眼，一把揪着他的衣领把人从那个乌烟瘴气的地方拎了出来。  
他用胳膊抵着魏无羡的锁骨按在厕所的隔间墙上，咬牙切齿地质问他：“你到底想怎样？你这是在毁了自己你知不知道！”  
魏无羡却露出一个惨兮兮的笑容来，轻飘飘道：“你凭什么管我？”  
他的呼吸中带着烟酒味，左耳戴着颗黑色骷髅头耳钉，校服里面是大敞着的白色衬衫，十足一个失足青年小流氓。  
江澄一拳打过去，魏无羡没躲，硬生生接了。  
“爸妈和姐担心你担心的不得了你知道吗？你是不是没良心？”  
魏无羡默了一会又扬起脸来，还是那种令人不适的笑容：“可我问你呢，江澄。你是我什么人，凭什么管我？”  
他推开门走了出去，却听后面的人道：“你班主任说了，下个礼拜模拟考，必须回去，不然就退学。”  
“别让我看不起你，魏无羡。”最后那句话，江澄几乎是一字一句地说了出来。  
魏无羡立在原地良久，突然抬头唤道：“江澄——”  
人已经离开了，魏无羡低下头，盯着自己的脚尖看。  
他低声又唤了一声。  
“江澄。”  
模考那天，魏无羡还是回去了。  
班主任意外地没有劈头盖脸一顿痛骂，而是循循善诱，开导这个迷途少年。  
随后他便从只言片语中猜到，多半是江家父母跟老师说了自己的家庭情况，打了同情牌，才让自己免于退学。  
魏无羡从办公室里走出来，校园已经空荡荡的。他孤身一人走在马路上，看路边的路灯一盏盏亮起。世界上有那么多美好温暖的光，没有一盏是属于他的。这就是他的宿命，冥冥中注定了他不配拥有完整的爱。  
他甚至希望这时候可以有一辆车疾驰过来，很快，他就可以去见记忆中已经模糊不清的双亲。他可以永远做一个被爱的小孩。  
可随后他的眼睛蓦地亮了。星空倒转，寂静的湖水映出万千星辉。冷硬的土地悬在空中，没什么可以阻止他的飞翔。  
哪怕这其实是坠落也没关系。  
长身玉立的少年站在门口，百无聊赖地插着裤兜。见他出来了，冷哼一声转过了脸，却道：“今晚来家里吃饭吧。”  
这就是他的星光。  
魏无羡晕乎乎地跟着江澄就回了江家。  
江叔叔和婶婶的叮咛以及晚饭吃了什么他已经记不清了，只记得江澄塞给自己睡衣时的欣喜。  
他已经很久没留宿了。  
这晚，魏无羡洗了很久，久到江澄都睡着了他才进屋。  
江澄再次醒来，是被身下的诡异触感唤醒的。  
他还以为自己做了个春梦，却发现自己的被子被掀开，胯间埋了一张熟悉的脸。魏无羡正满面含春地舔弄着自己已经抬头的性器，还时不时发出湿润的响声。  
他最好的兄弟在给自己口交——这个魔幻淫荡的画面正真实发生着。江澄惊了，第一反应是用被子捂住了下半身和魏无羡，同时张望了下房间四周，这才用手推开了那颗毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“你疯啦！”  
魏无羡无辜地舔了下红肿的嘴唇，上边还挂了点淫靡的液体，江澄眼睁睁看着他吞了下去：“我锁门了呀。”  
“我不是说这个，你你你，你怎么上来了？”江澄满脸通红，没好意思把那两个字眼说出口。  
“我们不是经常一起睡的吗？”  
“这不一样！你他妈想那啥了不会自己撸吗？”  
魏无羡浑身赤裸，闻言趴下去紧贴着江澄道：“怎么了，我弄得你不爽吗？”  
两个大男人又不是小时候了，床铺根本不够平躺，魏无羡只能半侧着身子，几乎整个人都趴在江澄怀里。江澄想要推开他，却下不去手，只觉得这人又滑又白，像尾化了人形的人鱼。  
刚才岂止是爽，简直是太爽了。江澄苦不堪言，看了一眼自己还硬着的部位咬牙道：“别转移话题，你自己发春别拖我下水。”  
魏无羡轻轻笑了，凑近来亲了他一下：“是，我发春了，江澄，你帮帮我好不好？”  
江澄想到他方才干了什么一阵恶寒，抹了抹嘴唇才道：“……怎么帮？”鬼使神差地，他没有让魏无羡滚下去。  
魏无羡暧昧地眨了眨眼，江澄的右手被拉了过来，他眼睁睁看着前者张开了红润的唇，将自己的中指和食指含了进去。  
江澄的心莫名颤了颤，联想到方才的场景，竟有些无法直视自己朝夕相处的好友那副煽情的模样。可视线却不听使唤，几乎是一眨不眨地看着魏无羡将自己的手指舔弄湿了，才又拉着江澄的手一路往下。  
江澄的手擦过身旁人柔软的腰肢，来到了圆润的臀部，可手还是没停。魏无羡带着他一路深入，最后抵到了一处柔软湿润、还带着隐约吸力的褶皱处。  
江澄还没来得及说什么，魏无羡就用他的手指插入了。  
“唔嗯。”魏无羡发出了一声闷哼，江澄从不知道他的叫声还可以这样低柔婉转。  
可现在他全副身心都集中在了手指处。进入以后被湿热紧致的肉壁紧紧箍住，缠得他甚至有点疼。  
“江澄，你帮我把里面的东西拿出来好不好？”  
魏无羡似乎缓了过来，摇了摇他的手臂软声道。  
江澄绷着脸，手指却接受了热情的穴肉的欢迎，插入得更深了。魏无羡又呻吟了一声，好像快哭了：“对，再往里一点。”  
他温热的吐息都打在江澄颈窝里，痒痒的。江澄觉得自己这半边身子都麻了——也不知是被压麻的还是别的什么。  
他干脆进去的更快了，猛地一用力就破开了肉壁，却一下子触到了一个坚硬的震动着的东西。  
江澄是个处男，但也像这个年龄段所有的男孩一样，已经懂了很多，他一下就猜到了那是什么。  
“我靠。”这句感慨一出口，江澄才发现自己的嗓音已经如此沙哑了，喉咙甚至干渴得有点疼。  
被他刚才那下弄得身子软了的魏无羡伏在他胸口，轻声啜泣道：“江澄，就是那个，你帮帮我。”  
“怎么帮？”江澄用手指轻轻戳弄着那个不断震动着的小球，换来了身旁人不住的颤抖，好像他是一个按了开关的机器人那样，被他的一举一动控制着。他好心问道，假装没有察觉自己越来越兴奋的性器。  
魏无羡却只是张开了嘴巴，无声地颤抖着，根本说不出话来。  
于是江澄就试着夹住那颗两指宽的小球往外拿，可那里太湿太紧了，根本拿不出来。  
反倒是魏无羡被作弄的反应更大了。  
他攀住江澄，像溺水者抓住浮木一般，手指紧紧攥住了江澄的睡衣。他好像哭了，眼角通红，却还是道：“不行，江澄，我好难受……”  
江澄不敢承认自己见了魏无羡的这幅情状后更加性奋了。他静了静心，又用手指勾住小球往外拔。  
伴随着魏无羡哭也似的呻吟，东西终于拔出来了，是个扁圆形的跳蛋，上面的按钮有三档。  
江澄举着沾满粘液的跳蛋到一脸失神的魏无羡跟前：“……你也太浪了吧，直接开最高档玩？”  
没有等到回应，他随手把跳蛋扔到一边，心里的天平彻底偏向了欲望那一边。  
他起身半跪着，拍了拍魏无羡挺翘的屁股，声音粗重：“趴着。”  
魏无羡仍有些呆滞，可听了他的话却乖乖翻了个身，双脚大开地趴伏着，江澄居高临下清楚地看清了刚才自己造访过的地方——后穴的褶皱上湿漉漉，沾着不少润滑，因为刚才被插入过的原因，还在微微收缩着。  
“魏无羡，你真是……骚的一比。”  
江澄的手指熟门熟路地插入了三根进去，弄得魏无羡的身子猛地一弹，像条离水的鱼。江澄便用另一只手掐着他的腰：“腰抬起来。”  
魏无羡颤悠悠地撅起屁股，雪白柔软的大腿微微颤抖，看得江澄眼都热了。  
他心想，没事的，魏无羡都那么过分了，他只是操一下腿而已，绝对不会越界。  
这样想着，江澄就并拢了魏无羡的大腿，扶着自己硬到不行的阴茎插入了进去，随后就动作起来。  
爽。第一反应是爽。魏无羡有双修长笔直的腿，而且瘦而不柴，腿根是有肉的，操起来的感觉很紧很软。此外，身下人是魏无羡这一点，就已经够让他爽的了。  
江澄按着魏无羡的腿操了小二十分钟，弄得魏无羡腿根通红都快破皮了，可还是没有射的迹象。  
他倒没什么，可魏无羡是受不了了：“江澄，江澄，你抱我吧，我愿意的。”  
江澄一时没反应过来：“你说什么？”  
“你上了我吧，我给你操——”  
话音未落，江澄滚烫的肉棒就整根插入了饥渴的后穴。魏无羡睁大了眼睛，听见后面江澄粗喘着道：“妈的，太欠操了你。”  
像是为了佐证自己所言不虚，江澄没有让魏无羡多适应一会就开始进出。他那玩意整根进来，又整根拔出去，不等后穴收拢就又操了进去，又快又深，搞得初经人事的魏无羡被作弄的声音都发不出来，只知道塌着腰配合体内肉棒的进出。  
魏无羡先前找狐朋狗友要了东西，自己给自己做了润滑和准备工作，可到底是个雏，手指再怎么玩弄也不能和阴茎的体量相比。所以刚被干的时候他极痛，痛到咬破了下嘴唇都不自知。  
可魏无羡开心极了，在江澄进入自己的瞬间，他觉得他是世界上最幸福的人。就好像只有被江澄插入这件事能给他带来活着的感觉。  
江澄也是只顾着自己爽了半天才发现不对的。他抽出了阴茎，给魏无羡翻了个身，重新肏进去后却发现身下的人已经泪流满面。  
“怎么了？疼吗？”江澄的良知久违地上线了，忙要抽出去，却被魏无羡缠手缠脚地抱住了。  
“不要走，江澄，别走。”他慌张地去找江澄的嘴唇，含住他的唇后就不舍得放开了。  
江澄尝到一股铁锈味，心里一酸，忙抽出自己的性器，果然看到魏无羡已经把自己的嘴唇咬破了。  
“是不是很疼？”他用手指摩挲着魏无羡的嘴唇，心疼地问。  
“我不疼，真的，江澄，我好幸福。我好喜欢你。”魏无羡露出一个孩子般纯真的笑容，瞧着竟与十年前无异。  
江澄喉间钝痛：“你，喜欢我？”  
魏无羡没再重复，只是又一次凑上前去，亲吻了他一下。  
江澄搞不懂为何乖戾和天真如此矛盾地杂糅在一具躯体里，他也不明白为什么魏无羡喜欢自己。可心里满涨的喜悦是骗不了人的。  
于是魏无羡第一次得到了江澄的回应。他在自己的眼间吻去了咸涩的泪水，又顺着鼻梁往下亲吻了他的唇，撬开了他的齿。  
他们难舍难分地分享了彼此的初吻，许久才分开。  
末了，魏无羡在他耳边道：“抱我，江澄。”  
江澄又亲了他一下，这才重新把自己埋进他的身体里。  
在床板吱呀的声响中，他听见欲望与爱之花盛开了，迷人的年轻躯体中诞生了餍足、贪婪和绝望，咸涩的液体化作汗水、泪水与精液。  
魏无羡笑着说：“我爱你。”  
后来过了段时间，江澄跟父母说了自己的打算：高考在即，他想找一个清静点的地方复习，正好给魏无羡补课。  
他学习一向自律，父母不疑有他，给了他和魏无羡独处的机会——他们搬回了魏家。  
江澄的确是个很自律的人，也存了替魏无羡复习的心思。本来魏无羡还很不满意，打算拉着他过快活的二人世界，却被江澄一段话震住了：“我是要考y大的，你就算考不上，也起码给我考个y师大，不然以后我们见一面都难。”  
于是魏无羡就老实了，乖乖接受辅导。  
可到底是血气方刚的年纪，有些时候看着喜欢的人在身边什么也不能做也是一种折磨。于是江澄就给魏无羡设了奖励，以成绩提高为条件。  
那天虞老师来魏家送慰问补品，开了门却看到儿子端坐在餐桌前对着一道几何题苦思冥想。  
她不忍打扰，悄悄放下一箱牛奶离开了。  
直到确认她走了，魏无羡才从桌子底下探出了头，他嘴里还含着一根沉甸甸的肉棒。  
江澄放下笔，摸了摸跪在自己腿间的人的发，鼓励般道：“再深一点。”  
魏无羡就努力又吞了一点，粗长的阴茎几乎插进了他的食道，盛不住的唾液和精液从腮边滑落。  
高考完了后，两人果然又去了同一个地方。家中的庆祝宴上，江澄喝了点酒，不住夸魏无羡“是个好学生”。众人皆以为是指学业，只有事主暗暗红了脸。

情事过后，魏无羡还躺在床上缓着，身上青红交加，好不凄惨。  
江澄却很是精神，去厨房拎了提啤酒。魏家的冰箱常年没什么食材，江澄就放纵了一把。  
再转回房间，就看见魏无羡洗刷完毕，嘴上叼着根烟，一边大爆手速给老板回复。  
他参加的那个摄影小组真是一刻缺不了人，老板已经给他狂发了十几条微信。  
江澄坐到魏无羡身边，拿过烟来吸了一口，又在手中的空啤酒罐里弹了弹烟灰，这才放回原位。  
魏无羡的注意力都在跟老板斗智斗勇上，压根就没注意烟是怎么失而复得的。  
所以江澄的话他也过了一段时间才明白过来。  
“我的offer拿到了，明年五六月就走。”  
魏无羡沉默良久，“哦”了一声。  
过了一会，看江澄还眼巴巴地看着他，他才意识到什么，就又补了句“恭喜”。  
江澄气笑了：“就这样？”  
“不然呢？”魏无羡又回了老板一个表情包，这才茫然道。  
“不会想我吗？整整两年，异国他乡，为了方便我可能不会中途回来的，而且爸妈也是这么想，还让我多认识些朋友……”  
他一一数了出国的种种坏处，却见魏无羡只是静静地看着自己。  
他那双清澈动人的眼睛静得不起一丝波澜，配上莹白的肤色，就像个精美的仿真人偶，有种木然的凄美。  
魏无羡突然没头没脑道：“江澄，如果有一天我失去了所有有关你的记忆，你说我还会爱上你吗？”  
“当然会，你注定要爱上我。”  
江澄自信地点头。  
“那你呢？你这么好，你还会爱上一个这样残缺的我吗？”  
不等江澄回答，他就自顾自地答道：“你也会的。”  
于是爱人的回答就变成了一个印在额头的吻。

隔天回到实习的工作室的魏无羡，手上多了一个银色的戒指。  
老板注意到冷哼了一声：“套牢了？”  
魏无羡笑眯眯道：“生日礼物。”  
老板一个大龄单身女青年面无表情：“别美了，扛机器。”  
魏无羡“得令”一声，扛上几十斤的设备就出发了。

后来江澄在欧洲读研的时候，便总能听到魏无羡对工作的吐槽——他现在已经正式升级为一名摄影助理。  
“江澄江澄，我们今天去拍的大明星哎！没想到她居然还有专门的p图师傅…”  
“你猜我昨天遇到谁了？蓝忘机！以前大学时老是跟我作对那个！我靠差点跟他成了同事。”  
偶尔有人会给魏无羡泼冷水——有人在此处特指老板，你老公条件那么好，早叫人惦记上了。  
魏无羡会难过一下，然后满血复活：“不会的，他只爱我一个！”  
他拿那套平行世界的理论讲给老板听，后者总是嗤之以鼻。  
“文科生只会搞这些情情爱爱的幻想。”  
魏无羡便神秘莫测地一笑：“天机不可泄露。”  
老板：脑子有猫饼。

那么，平行世界真的存在吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直想知道如果魏无羡没有失去情感的话，他跟江澄的结局会不会不同。  
> 把他们放在现代和平年代里，那种青梅竹马的感情似乎更难割舍。而且魏无羡的性格，我想应该是有点残缺的。因为他是失沽的孩子，放在现代背景下，这几乎成了一个人最大的自卑来源。  
> 江澄对他的关爱，成了魏无羡的救命稻草。  
> 而他对爱极致的追求和占有欲，是推动他和江澄感情蜕变的最大动力。


End file.
